1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to animal traps and, more specifically, to animal traps incorporating signal apparatus for indicating the condition of the trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Animal traps including at least one movable jaw or arm are well known for catching a wide variety of aquatic mammals, such as muskrat, mink, beaver, otter, etc. Such traps are typically set and located underwater in a secure position to catch the animals in their natural habitat.
However, since such traps are positioned underwater, it is difficult, if not impossible, to easily observe the trap to see if it has been sprung or if an animal has been caught without pulling the trap out of the water. This is especially problemsome in winter when ice and snow accumulate on the water's surface to further block the view of the trap. Previously, the only way possible to see if the trap had been sprung or was still in a set condition was to raise the trap to the surface of the water. This not only required a considerable amount of effort, especially in winter, but also disturbed the trap and its surroundings which has caused a decrease in the efficiency of the trap.
What is needed is a signal apparatus which would provide an indication of the condition of the trap, i.e., whether it has been sprung or is still set while the trap is still positioned in the desired location underwater. Heretofore, signal apparatus has not been devised for use with animal traps adapted to trap and catch aquatic mammals.
Various types of signal apparatus have been applied to fish catching devices. These signal apparatus in one version are located at the surface of the water and include a movable flag, a light or various acoustic means to provide an indication when a predetermined amount of force has been applied to the fishing line to indicate that a fish has been caught on the hook.
Other types of signal apparatus are located below the surface of the water and include releasable floats which rise to the surface when a fish has been caught on the hook. This type of signal apparatus has also been applied to traps for crustaceans, such as crabs, lobsters, etc.
Although signal devices have proven effective with fishing apparatus, such previously devised signal apparatus are unsuited for use with animal traps for several reasons. For one, the animal traps incorporate a completely different type of trap mechanism which contains relatively few parts thereby limiting the possible positions that a signal device may be mounted thereon. For another, the previously devised signal apparatus are used to sense movement of a fishing line which is located remote from the actual catching device, such as the hook. In an animal trap, substantially the entire trap mechanism is used to trap the animal which, again, prevents the application of such signal apparatus with animal traps.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a signal apparatus which is usable with an animal trap adapted to be positioned underwater for trapping and catching aquatic mammals. It would also be desirable to provide a signal apparatus for use with an animal trap having at least one movable jaw or arm. It would also be desirable to provide a signal apparatus which is adapted for use with a wide variety of animal traps. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a signal apparatus which provides an indication of the condition of an animal trap which is located underwater without the need for raising the trap to the surface to visually check its condition.